Between Us
by sacchiko
Summary: "Kami hanya saudara tiri, kan? Sah-sah saja jika kami menjalin hubungan." Nyatanya, mereka benar-benar tak seharusnya seperti ini karena—RnR, please? A request from yuminozomi. AU, GgioSoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

**© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**© sacha-vega2529**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kami hanya saudara tiri, kan? Sah-sah saja jika kami menjalin hubungan." Nyatanya, mereka benar-benar tak seharusnya seperti ini karena**__** sebuah kenyataan pahit menanti untuk menyambut mereka...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Soi__, ke kampus, please..._

Soifon memutar bola matanya kesal setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim kakak tirinya. Ya, gadis bermata kelabu dengan rambut biru berkepang ini adalah Shaolin Fon Luisenbarn, cucu kedua serta tiri dari Barragan Luisenbarn, sang pengusaha kedua terkaya di Jepang setelah Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir manis di depan mansion Luisenbarn. Dihempaskan tubuhnya pada jok depan sebelah kiri. Detik selanjutnya sedan hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan 80km/jam.

Drrtt drrtt…

_Cepetan dong, Soi. Nanti imbalannya kutambah deh!_

Soifon meningkatkan laju mobilnya sampai 100km/jam. "_Baka aniki_, makannya jadi cowok jangan kegantengan, dong," Soifon menggerutu setelah membaca pesan kedua yang dikirim kakak tirinya.

Ciitt

Soifon menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan kampus Ggio. Pintu mobil ditutupnya kasar keras-keras. Rusak? Bodo amat. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah kak—cecunguk bernama Ggio Vega Luisenbarn yang berani mengganggu waktu luangnya yang begitu berharga.

Soifon melangkah terburu di koridor. Ekor matanya mencari-cari kerumunan mahasiswi di tengah lalu-lalang warga Universitas Karakura, setidaknya untuk mencari sang kakak ia harus mencari kerumunan tersebut karena—

"Ggio!"—karena para mahasiswi itu pasti mengerumuni sang Ggio Vega Luisenbarn.

"Minggir! Minggir semuanya!" Soifon menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan itu. Tak peduli dengan jejeritan—yang menurutnya mengerikan—'Ggio-_sama_' atau 'Ggio-_kun_' di sana-sini. Prioritasnya hanyalah menarik keluar si Ggio Vega Luisenbarn lalu menghajarnya sebagai hukuman mengganggu waktu istirahatnya dan mengambil sebagian isi dompetnya atas bayaran 'misi penyelamatan' dirinya.

" Memangnya kau siapa, hah?" tanya sinis seorang gadis rambut _olive-green_.

"Penting-kah?" balas Soifon tak kalah sinis, lalu kembali menyeruak dalam kerumunan itu.

"Rupanya dia minta pelajaran, Sunsun," seorang gadis bertubuh err—seksi menghampiri si _olive-green_ yang dipanggil Sunsun.

"Ya, Mila Rose. Ajak Apache."

* * *

Soifon menarik lengan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sedangkan yang ditarik segera mengerti dan balas berpegangan pada Soifon—menarik dirinya keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"_Sankyu_, Soi. Ayo lari," pemuda yang dicari Soifon—Ggio mengambil alih komando.

PLETAK! BUGH!

"Apanya yang 'ayo lari'? Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu istirahatku, Ggio," ujar Soifon.

"Aduh... Sakit tahu! Lagian kan nanti kau juga bakal kuberi upah!" Ggio mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang dijitak Soifon, lalu beralih ke bagian punggungnya yang ditinju sekuat tenaga.

"GGIO-_SAMA_!"

"_Shit_! Ayo, Soi!" Ggio menarik lengan mungil Soifon. Mereka berlari menyusuri koridor disusul kerumunan mahasiswi tadi.

"Berhenti!" tiba-tiba Sunsun dan dua temannya muncul di depan Soifon dan Ggio.

"Sunsun-_sama_?" tanya gadis-gadis itu.

"Ggio, siapa dia?" tanyanya sengit sambil bersedekap.

"Dia?" Ggio melirik Soifon, "Dia katamu?"

"Siapa lagi, Ggio Luisenbarn?" tanya gadis tegap di belakang Sunsun.

"Gebetanmu yang lain? Kulihat dia sering menjemputmu dari mereka ya," tanya si seksi sambil mengarahkan pandangan sengit ke arah Soifon.

Rasanya Soifon ingin muntah mendengar tanya itu. Tunggu, '_yang lain'_? Ia melirik sang kakak, sebenarnya berapa gadis yang berstatus pacarnya?

Oke lah, Ggio terkenal akan keceriaannya, ketampanannya, kekayaannya, dan kecerdasannya. Jadi siapa yang tak tergila-gila padanya? Karena itulah tiap jam kuliah usai, ia selalu jadi rebutan. Dan saat itulah sebuah pesan akan terpampang di layar handphone Soifon dengan nama Ggio tertera di sana beserta permohonan pertolongan sebagai isinya. Detik berikutnya, Soifon akan melajukan mobilnya sambil menggerutu dan mengumpat kakak _tersayangnya_.

"Gebetan? Aku dan dia?" Soifon menusuk hidung Ggio dengan kukunya yang tajam. "Dunia bakal kiamat, tahu!"

Aha! Sebuah ide muncul di benak Ggio. "Tapi kau memang pacarku kan, Soi-_chan_?" tanya Ggio sambil memandang Soifon dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Apa?" tanya Soifon.

Sejurus kemudian, Ggio meraih wajah mungil Soifon lalu dikecupnya pipi tirus milik si iris kelabu.

_Ggio Vega Luisenbarn, aku bersumpah akan mencincangmu! _Soifon membatin.

"Lihat kan, Mila Rose?" tanyanya sarkastik pada Mila Rose.

"GGIO! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencium gadis lain di depan pacarmu?" Sunsun benar-benar marah rupanya.

"Menciumnya lah. Hah? Pacarku?" Ggio berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau pacarku, Luisenbarn," Sunsun menekankan kata pacar dalam kalimatnya.

"Cih, aku tidak merasa." Ggio malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, bertindak masa bodo.

Soifon melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Sunsun sudah siap untuk meledak.

"Oh iya, kuberitahu satu hal, ya. Si Apache yang di sebelahmu itu kemarin menyatakan perasaannya padaku, lho," ujar Ggio_ innocent_.

"Apa?" Sunsun melirik gadis tegap bernama Apache di sebelahnya. "Benar, Apache?" tanyanya getir. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunduk.

"Kalian berdua jahat. Aku bersumpah, kalian akan mendapat karmanya!" Sunsun berlari meninggalkan koridor.

"Oh, _whatever_," komentar Ggio.

"Ggio, dia siapa, sih?" tanya Soifon penasaran.

"Orang yang gila karena narsis dan cinta yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Lagian ngapain kau mengurusi dia? Ayo pulang," Ggio menggeret tubuh mungil Soifon menuju tempat parkir.

* * *

Soifon melempar kunci mobilnya kepada Ggio. "Setir," ujarnya, lalu masuk ke jok penumpang. Sedangkan Ggio hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai memposisikan tubuh tegapnya di atas jok pengemudi yang empuk. Tak menunggu waktu lama, mobil itu sudah melaju dengan cepatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Soi?" tanyanya setelah melihat wajah ditekuk Soifon.

"Heran."

"Atas?"

"Kau."

"He?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa terus hidup kalau tiap hari dikejar dengan maniak brutal seperti itu?" tanya Soifon sok polos.

"Kau berharap aku cepat mati, hah?" tanya Ggio balik.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini upahmu," kata Ggio sambil memberi Soifon beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku tidak mau," Soifon mengarahkan iris kelabunya ke luar jendela.

"Benarkah? Ah, akhirnya adik tiriku ini mau menolongku dengan tulus," kata Ggio bangga.

"Bayarannya kurang," komentar Soifon.

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin telingamu normal," sindirnya.

"Bukannya biasanya segitu, Soi?" Ggio memutar setirnya ke kiri.

"Tapi kau tadi sempat mencium pipiku, mengaku sebagai pacarku lagi. Maaf ya, tapi pengakuan palsumu itu bisa bikin pasaranku turun, Ggio," kini iris kelabu itu mengarah pada sosok berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"_What?_ Harusnya kau bersyukur diakui seperti itu oleh cowok sekeren aku, Soi. Dasar adik durhaka," Ggio merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kiri dan segera melempar dompet yang ia dapatkan dari sakunya ke arah Soifon. "Ambil."

Soifon menangkap dompet itu dan segera mengobrak-abrik isinya. Diambilnya sebagian lalu diletakkannya dompet itu di _dashboard. _Ggio mengehentikan mobilnya mendadak. "Ada apa, sih?" tanya Soifon heran.

"Mengecek dompetku, aku khawatir," kalimat Ggio barusan hanya dibalas 'cih' dari Soifon.

"APA? KAU MENGAMBIL SETENGAH DARI UANGKU?" respon si iris emas ini.

"Daripada kartu kreditmu, masih mending aku mengambil uangmu, kan?" komentar Soifon datar.

"Ah, kau memang adik durhaka!" Ggio kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan merengut.

* * *

Sruutt

BRAKK!

Ggio terjungkal dari ranjang _king size_-nya, sepasang permatanya mengerjap mencari-cari sosok yang dengan bengis menarik paksa selimut hangat di tubuhnya—pencipta _event_ tak elit ini.

"Kau mau aku amnesia, Soi?" gerutunya, mengusap dengan penuh sayang dahinya yang memerah terbentur lantai.

"Kalau takdirnya begitu, mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Soifon balik. "Cepat mandi, kakek menunggu di meja makan," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Che."

Dengan kemeja kuning kotak-kotak hitam—yang terkancing tak karuan serta bagian lengan dilipat kasar sampai siku, celana jeans, serta rambut acak-acakan, Ggio melangkah malas menuju meja makan. "_Ohayou_," sapanya malas.

"_Ohayou_, Ggio. Kenapa dahimu?" Barragan Luisenbarn balas menyapa, memandang Ggio sekilas. Lalu kembali fokus pada koran di tangannya.

"Terbentur," jawab Ggio malas sambil melirik Soifon, lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Ne, Ggio-_nii_, bisakah kau mengantarku hari ini? Mobilku harus ke bengkel gara-gara ulahmu," Soifon bertanya sambil merapikan peralatan makannya—sukses membikin Ggio tersedak atas "Ggio-_nii_" yang diucapkannya.

"_Daijobu ka_, Ggio?" Barragan meletakkan korannya, tangannya bergerak menepuk punggung Ggio.

"Aku—uhuk—tak—uhuk—a—uhuk—apa," jawab Ggio di sela batuknya.

Soifon menghela nafas, sebegitu burukkah efeknya jika ia memanggil Ggio dengan embel-embel '_nii_'? Oke, ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Ggio dengan sebutan itu setelah tahun lalu kembali dari Seireitei karena Barragan sedang ada di mansion Luisenbarn. Coba kalau kakek kesayangannya sedang berada di luar negeri, pastilah dipanggilnya Ggio dengan embel-embel '_baka_' atau 'Ggio' saja, menurutnya '_nii_' terlalu tak pantas dengan sifat Ggio.

Soifon mengambil segelas air, diberikannya pada Ggio, "Minumlah."

"_Sankyu_," ucap Ggio setelah meneguk habis air tersebut. Barragan meletakkan kembali gelasnya.

"Jadi? Bisa kan mengantarku?" tanya ulang Soifon.

"Minta tolong supir saja, aku buru-buru," Ggio segera menyambar tas selempangnya, bisa repot kalau harus mengantar Soifon ke sekolah atau tepatnya terlihat oleh teman-teman Soifon yang sebagian berstatus fans Ggio. Ah, pesona Luisenbarn satu ini memang tak pernah pudar.

"Ggio—" suara beraura hitam Barragan menghentikan langkah Ggio, "—antar adikmu."

Ggio tertunduk lesu sedangkan Soifon hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ayo naik," kata Ggio sambil melempar helm berwarna putih ke arah Soifon.

"Naik motor?" tanya Soifon.

"Iya lah. Ban mobilku bocor," Ggio naik ke atas motor.

"Kau mau ku antar nggak sih?" tanya Ggio begitu melihat sang adik yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya masih berdiri dengan helm di tangan, sepasang kakinya gemetar. Oh ayolah, Soifon terlalu takut untuk naik motor setelah jatuh saat berlatih mengendarainya bersama Ggio. Maka dari itu, mobil adalah andalan sehari-harinya. Kau tahu itu kan, Ggio?

"Kau tahu kan aku alergi dengan itu?" Soifon menunjuk motor putih bergaya sporty milik Ggio.

"Lalu? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku berangkat sendiri saja," deru motor Ggio mulai memenuhi halaman garasi.

"Oke, oke, tapi jangan main kebut!" Soifon menaiki motor Ggio lalu memakai helmnya.

Ggio menyeringai kecil, _rasakan pembalasan atas dahiku!_ batinnya, "Pegangan, Soi! Yaa~Haa!" dan motor itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diperkirakan keselamatannya.

"GGIO!" pekik Soifon, reflek mencengkeram kuat-kuat pinggang kakaknya. Ggio hanya menyeringai senang.

* * *

**Sacha is back, yo!**** XD**

**Kali ini dengan GgioSoi, cikiciw (?)**

**Fic ini merupakan request dari Yumi-san atau yuminozomi**** si penggila GgioSoi *dilempar Yumi-san*, ampun kakak! XD**

**Tahukah readers sekalian apa yang diucapkannya waktu itu?**

"**Aku request GgioSoi, tapi yang incest, ya! Tidak ada penolakan."**

**Mak JLEB!**

**Saya tepar. Bercanda, ding! Saya tewas mengenaskan kok *geplaked*. Oke, oke, saya jejeritan 'I-IN-ICEST?' waktu itu -"**

**Tapi ternyata setelah konfirmasi dia cuma minta lope-lopenya ajah, pinter amat bikin orang jantungan ==" *ditendang Yumi-san***

**Maaf, kakak! XD**

**Berhubung saya udah terinspirasi dari kata INCEST, sekalian aja deh saya bikin Ggio sama Soifon sodaraan, hiahahaha**

**Akhir kata, orang yang mereview fic orang lain niscaya akan mendapatkan pahala XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

**© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**© sacha sacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kami hanya saudara tiri, kan? Sah-sah saja jika kami menjalin hubungan." Nyatanya, mereka benar-benar tak seharusnya seperti ini karena sebuah kenyataan pahit menanti untuk menyambut mereka...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ggio menghentikan laju motornya, "Soi?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Soi?"

Soifon masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua matanya pun masih tertutup rapat.

"SOIFON!"

Soifon tersadar. Dilepasnya pelukannya pada pinggang Ggio. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah sampai. Kau gila, ya? Rasanya pinggangku tercabik-cabik gara-gara ulahmu. Turun," komentar Ggio.

"_Gomen_. Habisnya kau ngebut, sih. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau pinggangmu penuh dengan luka," kata Soifon ketus.

"Uugh," Ggio mengeluh.

"Sudah sana pergi, nanti kau telat," kata Soifon lagi.

"He? Kau mengusir kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Ggio.

"Bukannya mengusir, tapi memperingatkan, _baka_. Kau mau mati sia-sia di sini?" tanya Soifon balik.

"Apa?"

"GGIO-_SAN_!" teriakan siswi Karakura High School mulai menggema, disusul derap kaki di sana-sini.

"Jadi?" tanya Soifon.

"Eh... eh... _Jaa_, Soifon! Nanti kujemput!" Ggio segera ngibrit dengan—lagi-lagi—kecepatan yang tak bisa diperkirakan keselamatannya.

"Ogah! Aku kapok naik motormu!" balas Soifon.

"Yaahh, Ggio-_san_ sudah pergi..." keluhan pun mulai terdengar.

"Shaolin, kenapa kakakmu nggak lama-lama di sini saja, sih?" tanya seorang siswi yang—seingat Soifon—bernama Lilynette.

"Takut, mungkin. Habisnya kau dan teman-temanmu ganas-ganas sih," kritik Soifon pedas. Lilynette hanya cemberut.

"Ih, Soifon. Makannya bilang pada kakakmu kalau kita orang baik-baik," ujar Rangiku Matsumoto sambil mencubit pipi mungil Soifon.

"Aku jamin dia malah lebih tidak percaya kalau aku bilang begitu," ucapan Soifon tersebut sukses membikin raut wajah Rangiku sama seperti Lilynette.

"Sudahlah, Rangiku-_san_, Soifon-_san_. Lebih baik kita ke kelas," ajak Momo.

"Kalau dia yang kau katakan baik, mungkin Ggio akan percaya, Matsumoto," ujar Soifon lagi sambil melirik Momo.

"Tapi Momo kan sudah punya Hitsugaya," Rangiku berujar lesu, disambut raut _blushing _Momo.

"Dan kau juga sudah punya Ichimaru, Matsumoto," Rangiku menjadi lebih lesu sekarang. Momo terkikik kecil di sebelah Soifon.

"Ya... ya... ya... Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tak punya perasaan padanya, Soifon? Dia ganteng banget, lho," tanya Rangiku setengah bercanda.

JLEB!

Soifon menghentikan langkahnya."Apa?" tanyanya—memastikan daun telinganya tak salah dengar.

"Bercanda, Soi," Rangiku tertawa renyah.

Momo terkikik kecil, "Tapi bener juga lho, Soifon-san. Mengingat status kalian yang merupakan saudara tiri, ditambah poin-poin Ggio-_san_—wajah, otak, sifat baik—yang di atas rata-rata, dan lagi kalian tinggal di sebuah mansion tanpa pengawasan kakek kalian yang sering ke luar negeri demi urusan bisnis, apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang berbeda padanya?" Momo mengambil alih pertanyaan sambil melangkah menghadap Soifon, Rangiku hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Soifon menyangkal gugup, "A—apa sih. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya sebagai kakakku, tidak lebih. Lagipula—" Soifon menjeda kalimatnya, menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, "—mana mungkin aku selancang itu. Aku tak tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, dan kakek tiba-tiba mengangkatku sebagai cucu. Aku tak mau jatuh cinta pada Ggio, memangnya aku wanita yang tak tahu balas budi? Memangnya aku wanita tak tahu malu? Masa aku mau membalas jasa beliau dengan perbuatan menjijikkan seperti itu," ia melirik sendu lantai koridor sekolah.

"Yang jelas—" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "—aku takkan membiarkan diriku mempunyai perasaan lain pada Ggio," tatapannya berubah menjadi tegas. Momo dan Rangiku terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo," Momo menarik lengan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ggio melangkah menyusuri koridor di lantai dua, iris emasnya melirik kanan-kiri—mencari sebuah sosok. Detik berikutnya, sebuah cengiran menghampiri wajahnya begitu melihat sosok berambut pirang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _headphone _di ujung sana. "TESLA!" kagetnya, disusul tawanya yang meledak begitu menyaksikan sang objek berjingkat.

Ia melepas _headphone-_nya. "Sialan kau, Ggio! Laguku jadi terganggu, tahu," pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tesla Lindocruz ini memarahi Ggio habis-habisan.

"Haha, _gomen_, Tesla. Aku lagi senang, sih," kata Ggio sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Tesla mengangkat alisnya, "Gara-gara adikmu lagi?" dan Ggio mengangguk penuh semangat mendengar tanya sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku mengantarnya ke sekolah pakai motorku, kau tahu kan kalau dia—" ucapan Ggio terpotong oleh kalimat Tesla.

"Agak phobia dengan motor? Ah, lanjutkan saja, Ggio. Aku sudah tahu bagian itu," katanya malas, lalu memakai kembali _headphone _berwarna cokelat tua di tangannya.

"Huh." Ggio mendengus. "Lalu... lalu... kulajukan motorku dengan cepat sampai-sampai dia berteriak dan mencengkeram pinggangku. Sumpah, rasanya sakit sekali," Ggio mengekspresikannya dengan memegang pinggangnya sambil mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesakitan.

"Tapi aku senang, setidaknya aku bisa membalas perbuatannya yang membuatku terjungkal dari tempat tidur. Lihat, dahiku memar," Ggio menunjuk-nunjuk dahi kirinya. Tesla yang mengamatinya seketika tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hei, berhenti tertawa," katanya dengan nada sebal.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya lucu, sih. Seorang Ggio Luisebarn terjungkal dari kasurnya? _Oh God_, ini bakal jadi fakta terkeren di kampus ini!" Tesla masih terkikik.

"Lakukan itu, dan kau akan mati mengenaskan di sungai dengan memakai pakaian renang _two-piece,_"respon Ggio dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Ya, ya, _gomen, _Ggio. _Hontou ni gomenasai,_" Tesla merengek singkat di hadapan Ggio.

"Heh, bocah." Kata Tesla kemudian.

"Apa?" Ggio melirik malas.

"Punya gebetan nggak bilang-bilang, sih? Cantik, nggak?" Tesla menatap Ggio dengan wajah _innocence_.

Satu dari sekian banyak warga yang berlalu-lalang di koridor Universitas Karakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar kalimat Tesla barusan. Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Disenderkannya tubuh indahnya pada salah satu pilar sambil berpura-pura memainkan _flip handphone-_nya, tetapi sesungguhnya ia sedang memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Dasar mata keranjang. Lagipula, kau dapat kabar itu dari mana, sih?" Ggio memasang raut cemberut.

"Alah, kayak kau nggak tahu kecepatan _hot news _saja," Tesla cemberut. Kekanakan. "Ayolah, Ggigi-chaann," ia merengek menarik kemeja Ggio.

"Apa, sih? Dia itu—" Ggio menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar. Ia berbisik, "—adikku yang dengan se—tengah—penuh hati rela bermain peran demi kakaknya yang keren ini."

Ggio meniup pelan tengkuk Tesla.

"HIIHH~ APA, SIH? NGGAK USAH PAKAI MENIUP TENGKUKKU!" Tesla berjingkat, lalu menendang tulang kering Ggio. Ggio tergelak lalu menjerit kecil.

"Tapi kau suka, ya?" Tesla memicingkan matanya— menyelidik sedalam mungkin.

"Hah? _Nani_? Ka—kau bercanda, Tesla!"

"Syukur deh, ada kesempatan, huahaha!" Tesla menggoda Ggio, lalu kabur.

"Eh? Nggak akan kubiarkan dia jadi milikmu! Nggak sudi!" Ggio mengejar Tesla sambil menggulung sebuah buku, sedikit berguna untuk menimpuk kepala Tesla sialan tersebut.

"Karakura High School, kan? Sip deh, kata kuncinya 'Ggio Luisenbarn', selesai deh! Huahaha—auw!"

"Tesla sialan!" Ggio menghajar Tesla habis-habisan.

"Baik, Karakura High School." Sosok dalam balutan _cardigan _hitam-perak dengan rambut disanggul tersebut membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya sementara jari-jari tangan kanannya mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

.

.

"Baik, sekian pelajaran hari ini. _Konnichiwa_," Mayuri-_sensei_ melangkah ke luar kelas. Soifon segera mebereskan buku-bukunya.

"Soifon-_san, _pulang bareng, nggak?" tanya Hinamori yang sudah menyelempangkan tasnya.

Soifon segera menunjukkan pesan singkat di layar _handphone_-nya.

_Kau kujemput, tak ada tapi-tapian!_

_Melawan - mobilmu takkan kembali dari bengkel!_

Momo tertawa. "Ya sudah. Ayo, Rangiku-_san!_" Ia menggeret Rangiku.

"Duluan ya, Soi!" Rangiku melambai ke arahnya.

Soifon melangkah menuju atap. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau mengingat tanya Momo dan Rangiku tadi pagi. Ia melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

_Apa kau tak punya perasaan padanya, Soifon?_

_Mengingat status kalian yang merupakan saudara tiri, ditambah poin-poin Ggio-san—wajah, otak, sifat baik—yang di atas rata-rata, dan lagi kalian tinggal di sebuah mansion tanpa pengawasan kakek kalian yang sering ke luar negeri demi urusan bisnis, apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang berbeda padanya?_

Bingung. Soifon bingung. Apa jawabannya tadi benar? Ia memang menyayangi Ggio. Sangat sayang malah. Ggio yang membuatnya nyaman dengan tingkah konyolnya, senyum jahilnya, seringainya, tawanya, semuanya. Hangat tubuhnya, aromanya, membikin Soifon seakan melayang. Soifon seolah dipaksa kembali untuk berpikir :

**Apa benar ia tak mencintai Ggio Vega Luisenbarn?**

Soifon membuka pintu di depannya, lantai luas dengan guguran daun menyambutnya disertai angin sejuk yang mengibarkan sepasang kepangannya.

_Apa kau tak punya perasaan padanya, Soifon?_

_Mengingat status kalian yang merupakan saudara tiri, ditambah poin-poin Ggio-san—wajah, otak, sifat baik—yang di atas rata-rata, dan lagi kalian tinggal di sebuah mansion tanpa pengawasan kakek kalian yang sering ke luar negeri demi urusan bisnis, apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang berbeda padanya?_

Soifon kembali terbayang akan tanya tersebut. Sinar matanya meredup menyentuh lantai. Ia menghadap ke arah sang matahari, merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut segarnya hembusan angin. Sang angin pun bergerak lembut membelai Soifon, membawa Soifon dalam nyaman. Soifon memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup sang angin dalam-dalam, berharap sang angin membawa secuil beban pikirannya.

"Ggio," desisnya lembut. Senyum miris tersirat di wajahnya.

Soifon tersentak, kelopak matanya terbuka, "_Nani_? Apa yang kukatakan barusan?" rutuknya.

"Ini keempat kalinya. _Kami-sama, _apa aku gila?" ia membetulkan posisi tas selempangnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Drrtt drrtt…

Soifon segera mengambil _handphone-_nya. '_Baka-aniki_'.

_Huwee~ Soi-chaann~_

_Hontou ni gomenasai!_

_Pulang sendiri, ya?_

_Aku pulang malam, hehe_

_Note : Jangan hajar aku, ya!_

"Kurang ajar kau, Ggio!" Soifon sukses mengumpat-umpat nama Ggio setelah membaca pesan singkat darinya. Sudah dua ratus meter penuh ia melakukannya.

"Kalau tahu bakal begini, tadi aku pulang bersama Hinamori saja," ia membetulkan posisi tasnya lagi.

"GGIO-_BAKA_!" dan untuk ketiga kalinya ia menendang kaleng _cola _kosong di depannya dalam perjalanan menyebalkan menuju halte.

"Mana supir sialan itu juga sakit lagi!" Soifon memutar bola matanya.

"Permisi," suara lembut di belakang Soifon berhasilmenghentikan racauannya.

"Eh? Ya?" ia berbalik. Kelopaknya belum genap terbuka ketika timpukan benda keras menghantam tengkuknya.

BUGH!

Dan seketika itu juga pandangannya kabur. Hitam. Dan gelap.

.

.

.

**Ish, nih chapter geje amat endingnya ==a**

**Langsung aja deh, review selalu dinanti di hati [?]**

**Fave bakal bikin saya update lebih cepet (insyaallah ya, hehe)**

**Dan flame gak bakal bikin mundur, nyiahahahaha XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk Elly Yanagi Hime yang nagih saya lewat tiga kali review buat update. Enjoy this, Yanagi-san!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bleach**

**© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**© sacha sacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kami hanya saudara tiri, kan? Sah-sah saja jika kami menjalin hubungan." Nyatanya, mereka benar-benar tak seharusnya seperti ini karena sebuah kenyataan pahit menanti untuk menyambut mereka...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Perempuan itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada lantai yang dingin. Sesekali diliriknya jarum-jarum kecil yang berputar pada arloji bermerek di pergelangan tangan kirinya sambil mengipas-ngipas menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kadang bibir tipisnya mengucapkan 'iihh' dengan nada jijik begitu melihat sosok tikus-tikus cilik ataupun kecoak-kecoak nakal yang berkelebatan di hadapannya. Wajar memang, mengingat sekarang ia berada di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah usang tak terpakai.

Ia melirik arlojinya sekali lagi sambil mengipas-ngipas menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu mendengus kesal. Diambilnya _handphone _model _flip _di dalam tas selempangnya, lalu bergerak memencet beberapa tombol di atasnya.

"Halo? Mila Rose?" ia mulai berbicara dengan nada tak sabaran.

'_Ya, Sunsun?' _ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Kau di mana, sih? Aku hampir mati di sini tahu," ia—Sunsun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

'_Aku masih berada di dalam mobil Apache, kami dalam perjalanan ke __sana. Sebentar lagi kami sampai__.__'_

Sunsun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Oh, baguslah si penghianat itu menyadari kesalahannya dan kembali bergabung bersama kita. Suruh ia menyetir dengan cepat. Lelet banget, sih. Aku tunggu di gerbang, di dalam sini sama buruknya dengan mati," Sunsun melangkah keluar.

'_Aye aye, mi__ss__.__' _

Sunsun lalu menutup _handphone_-nya.

.

.

.

"Sunsun menelpon—" Mila Rose berujar sambil memakukan fokus pada jalan raya, "—kau disambut baik. Selamat." Ia tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Apache yang duduk di jok pengemudi bernafas lega, jika kau perhatikan dengan baik, maka akan terlihat sebutir air mata bertengger di pelupuknya.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua. Ternyata aku hanya bisa hidup jika bernanung bersama kalian," ia berkata dengan nada ceria sambil menoleh ke arah Mila Rose. Mila Rose hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

Daun telinga Soifon seolah digelitiki saat mendengar tertawaan dari dua orang wanita. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Pandangannya agak kabur, rasa nyeri pun belum seutuhnya hilang dari tengkuknya. Soifon agak bingung juga menyadari ia berada di sebuah mobil. Dirangkainya rantai-rantai peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di mobil ini, dan ia menemukan satu hal: ia diculik.

Soifon segera bangkit untuk duduk. Kalau bisa, ia ingin segera meloncat dari mobil ini. Sayangnya kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat erat, mulutnya pun dibungkam dengan lakban hitam. Soifon merengut kesal, ia menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nihil. Sia-sia saja usahanya tersebut. Soifon pun berhenti meronta.

"Sudah lelah, Nona?" Soifon baru sadar, jika ia diculik dan berada di sebuah mobil, tentu ada penumpang lain sebagai pengemudi dan pengawasnya, bukan? Soifon segera menelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati sesosok wanita berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut ombak yang coklat pula sedang menyeringai memperhatikan dirinya yang merengut di jok belakang. Soifon ingat, ia pernah bertemu dan berdebat kecil dengan wanita ini. Kalau tak salah, waktu itu Ggio menyebutnya Mila Rose. Ya, Mila Rose.

Tunggu, kalau di sini ada Mila Rose berarti ada cewek ular dan cewek tomboy itu, dong?

Soifon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jok pengemudi. _Bingo! _Ada cewek tomboy itu di sana. Soifon masih mengingat persis bagaimana cewek dengan iris berbeda warna tersebut menunduk dan bergetar saat ditanya oleh cewek ular menyebalkan itu. Tiba-tiba cewek tomboy, yang—tidak salah—bernama Apache itu melihat ke arah spion tengah dimana refleksi Soifon jelas terpantul. "Oh, hai, Nona pacarnya Ggio. Kita ketemu lagi," sapanya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan. Soifon membuang muka.

Kalau mereka berdua berada di mobil ini, berarti komplotan mereka yang menculik dirinya?

Soifon mendecih. _Sial, _batinnya. Baginya kurang kerjaan sekali mereka menculik dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan pacar asli Ggio. _Orang tolol, _umpatnya.

"Sabar ya, Nona. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," si Mila Rose yang sok seksi itu mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

"Dan kita akan bersenang-senang," dan Apache menyeringai kecil.

"Dengan idemu tentunya, sayang. _Brilliant _sekali," Mila Rose dengan genitnya mengelus pipi Apache.

"Suatu kehormatan untukku—" Apache tersenyum sinis, "—dan jangan berani-beraninya bertingkah bak lesbi denganku." Ia menatap Mila Rose dengan tajam. Mila Rose hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

_Memangnya bisa apa mereka?_ Soifon membatin tak peduli.

.

.

.

Ggio asyik mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_-nya sambil melenggang santai sepanjang koridor. Jemarinya memainkan kunci motor miliknya. Ia melirik sekilas arloji hitam di tangan kirinya. 17.42. Ggio segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi._ Keluarga Luisenbarn di sini."_

"Ini Ggio. Soifon sudah pulang?" Ggio memasukkan _earphone_-nya ke dalam ransel.

"_Soifon-_sama? _Belum, Ggio-_sama._"_

"Oh, oke. Mungkin ia tak mendapat kendaraan. Aku pulang telat, sekalian menjemputnya," Ggio meraih helmnya.

"Hai,_ Ggio-_sama._"_

Ggio memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dimasukkan kembali ponsel _flip _tersebut ke dalam kantong. Ia memakai helmnya lalu menyalakan mesin motornya. Tak butuh waktu lama, motor putih tersebut sudah menembus ramainya jalan raya di senja Karakura.

.

.

.

Soifon tersungkur, meringis. Salah satu bagian kakinya terasa panas, lecet mungkin. Ditambah lagi pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri minta ampun gara-gara diikat erat tali. _Kalau aku tidak terikat tali, sudah kubunuh kalian, _serapahnya.

Mila Rose menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, membuat gerakan seolah membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di sana. Di sebelahnya, Apache mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah putih mulusnya. Keduanya terlihat lelah, jelas saja. Bagaimana mungkin kedua gadis ini tak lelah mengejar serta menahan Soifon agar tidak kabur? _God_, kalau diibaratkan, Soifon itu seperti belut yang licinnya minta ampun!

"Jangan macam-macam, ya! Di sini kami yang berkuasa! Kalau kami mau, kau bisa jadi bangkai dengan satu tindakan!" Apache menendang tubuh mungil Soifon yang tergeletak di laintai.

_Bulls__hit, _pikir Soifon.

"Sudahlah, Apache. Panggil Sunsun," baru saja Mila Rose berujar demikian, datanglah sosok gadis cantik dengan membawa _cardigan_ beraksen hitam serta perak. Jemarinya bergerak membetulkan rambutnya yang disanggul rapi, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya demi mengusir rasa panas yang setia meladeninya—hingga ia melepas _cardigan -_nya sehingga menampakkan _tank top _hijau lumutnya.

"Ke mana saja kalian? Aku hampir mati seperti cacing kepanasan, tahu," ia mencibir. Mila Rose mengangkat kedua alisnya sementara Apache menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Sori. Anak ini sedikit bandel tadi," Mila Rose mengibaskan rambutnya. _Sok cantik, _cibir Soifon.

Sunsun menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati Soifon, menarik dagu gadis mungil itu, "Siapa namamu, gadis lancang?" Soifon mengalihkan arah pandangnya, sok cuek di hadapan Sunsun. _Bodoh, mulutku masih dibungkam begini malah bertanya, _batinnya.

Sunsun kesal juga. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Soifon dan segera dibantingnya di atas kursi. Ia merobek lakban hitam yang melekat di bibir Soifon. Soifon mengerang kecil. "Siapa namamu?" Sunsun bertanya lagi. Mila Rose dan Apache mengambil posisi, membuat mereka terlihat bagai segitiga yang mengelilingi Soifon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sekolahku jika kau tak tahu namaku?" ucap Soifon, berhasil membuat Sunsun kesal.

"Aku serius, dungu!" Sunsun membentaknya, kedua tangannya menggebrak masing-masing lengan kursi. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan status Soifon yang merupakan pacar Ggio, dan sekarang gadis itu berani menantang omongannya?

"Kau pikir kau pintar?" _shit! _Sunsun mengayunkan telapak tangannya menuju pipi tirus Soifon. Seketika itu juga Soifon merasakan sedikit sensasi panas di pipi kirinya. Ia melihat Sunsun yang terengah-engah menahan emosi di depannya. Mila Rose dan Apache pun agak memperlebar jaraknya.

"Jawab aku!" Sunsun kembali melayangkan tamparan, kali ini di pipi kanannya. Tapi apa sih peduli Soifon? Ditampar berapa kali pun, ia tak akan mau menjawab. Yang butuh kan Sunsun, kenapa juga ia harus menjawab? Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya diam saat Sunsun kembali melayangkan tamparannya karena merasa dicueki.

Oke. Soifon tak tahu ada berapa tamparan yang singgah di pipinya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ada cairan yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dan ia—masih—tak peduli. Kembali diamatinya Sunsun yang terengah-engah—juga masih—menahan emosi di depannya. "Oke. Aku nggak peduli namamu. Yang ingin aku tahu, apa kau benar pacar Ggio?" Sunsun kembali menggebrak lengan kursi yang diduduki Soifon.

"Ya," hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Soifon, namun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sunsun melampiaskan sisa emosinya dengan sekali gerakan. Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Soifon, lebih keras dan lebih mempunyai 'rasa' dari tamparan yang sebelumnya. Dan Soifon tahu, gadis ular itu telah menjadi iblis ular begitu mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau, _bitch!_" Sunsun memakinya tepat di depan wajah imutnya. Tapi Soifon tak menghiraukannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Apache yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Yang tak disangka adalah, Sunsun dengan lancangnya telah memberikan beberapa tetes ludahnya di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Soifon reflek menoleh, ia marah. _Tidak sopan sekali gadis ini_, pikirnya. Tidak terima, ia balik meludahi wajah Sunsun.

Sunsun menjerit kecil sambil mundur ke belakang. "Lancang kau!" ia kembali menampar pipi Soifon, darah kembali menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Sunsun mendorong bahu Soifon, membuat gadis itu hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Sunsun berbalik. Ia melirik Mila Rose, "Lakukan, Mila Rose—" lalu ia melirik Apache, "—dan terima kasih atas infomu, Apache." Apache hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Mila Rose mnyeringai.

"Kita akan bermain, Nona," Mila Rose membisikkan kalimat tersebut pada telinga Soifon.

"Jangan kaget, Nona," Apache melemparkan sebuah helm kepada Mila Rose, yang dengan sigap ditangkap olehnya. Apache sendiri memakai sebuah helm berwarna merah. Seketika itu juga firasat Soifon berubah menjadi buruk.

.

.

.

Peluh menghiasi wajah tampan Ggio. Pemuda itu tengah mencari Soifon di tengah ramainya malam Karakura. Ya, ia belum menemukan gadis cantik itu sejak kurang lebih dua jam lalu.

Dua jam lalu saat ia tiba di sekolah Soifon, tempat itu sudah kosong tanpa adanya murid-murid. Saat ia pergi mencarinya di rumah Momo dan Rangiku, mereka mengaku tak bersama Soifon saat pulang sekolah—bahkan mereka berdua berinisiatif mencari Soifon juga, namun dicegah oleh Ggio. Ggio juga sudah mengecek di rumahnya, namun nihil. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi ponsel Soifon, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Frustasi, Ggio pun menghentikan laju motornya. Ia meninju _speedometer_-nya.

"Ggio?" Ggio menoleh dan mendapati Tesla Lindocruz terheran-heran menatap dirinya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Ggio menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Soifon menatap kedua gadis ini bingung. _Kenapa mereka memakai helm? Memangnya mereka mau ke mana?_

Soifon melirik ke arah Sunsun. Seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Soifon, ia pun berujar, "Apache mendapat info kalau kau _phobia _dengan motor, benar?" Sunsun menyeringai.

_Oh, tidak._

_._

_._

_._

"ADIKMU MENGHILANG?" teriakan Tesla sukses membuat Ggio mentutup kedua telinganya.

"Iya, _baka. _Dan sekarang aku sedang mencarinya. Lebih baik jika kau ikut membantuku daripada berteriak seperti itu," Ggio mencibir.

"Kau tahu? Apache bertanya padaku tentang apa yang kita bicarakan tadi pagi. Dan ia segera keluar dari kampus bersama cewek bohai itu begitu aku memberitahunya," Tesla menggunakan tatapan tajamnya. Ggio terbelalak. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jam berapa ia pergi?" tanyanya. Ia mengguncang bahu Tesla. Iris emasnya berkilat tak sabar.

"Sekitar jam empat sore."

_D__amn! _Ggio semakin terbelalak. Ditariknya kerah baju Tesla, "Kau. Ikut denganku." Tesla mengangguk yakin.

"Telepon Tia. Dia pasti tahu di mana gadis ular itu berada," Ggio menyalakan mesin motornya. Dipasangnya helm putih miliknya dengan rapat. Irisnya berkilat marah.

.

.

.

Soifon menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir menelusuri lekuk wajahnya. Di depannya, Mila Rose dan Apache masing-masing menunggangi sebuah motor. Deru motor tak henti-hentinya singgah di gendang telinga Soifon. Soifon dapat menangkap bayangan seringai di balik helm yang mereka pakai, serta senyum selamat tinggal yang disunggingkan Sunsun di sudut ruangan.

_Tidak._

Mila Rose mulai maju ke arah Soifon. Soifon memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tak merasakan apapun, ia membuka kembali kedua matanya. Mila Rose berputar mengelilinginya. Soifon masih belum tenang, detak jantungnya masih berdetak tak normal. Matanya bergerak mengawasi Mila Rose dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa takutnya.

Di tengah aktivitasnya, Soifon mendengar deru motor lain. Ia kembali melihat ke arah depan, didapatinya Apache yang siap meluncur ke arahnya. Tenggorokan Soifon tercekat. Keringat dingin meluncur semakin deras. Jantungnya berdetak kencang berkali lipat. Berbagai bayangan mulai singgah di otaknya.

Apache siap meluncur.

_Soifon melihat lelaki itu bersiap meluncur, dibelakangnya seorang gadis merangkul pinggangnya…_

Apache menutup helmnya.

_Lelaki itu menutup helmnya, tak menyadari Soifon yang mengawasinya bersama gadis lain…_

Deru motor Apache memenuhi ruang daun telinga Soifon.

_Soifon kecewa. Ia bersiap meninggalkan arena bala__pan itu…_

Apache meluncur ke arah Soifon.

Soifon tak sanggup berteriak.

_Lelaki itu meluncur, ikatan di pinggangnya semakin kencang…_

Apache hendak melompati Soifon.

Soifon sudah tak sanggup lagi.

_Lelaki itu __melompat, tinggi…_

_S__ayangnya sebuah kaki menyenggolnya…_

Apache sudah setengah melompatinya.

Soifon benar-benar frustasi.

_Soifon menoleh. __Lelaki itu terhempas, jatuh berguling ke dalam jurang, dan ledakan…_

"TIDAK!" Soifon menjerit. Wajahnya pucat. Pupilnya melebar, ketakutan. Badannya gemetar. Ia jatuh dari kursinya.

Sunsun menyeringai. Mila Rose dan Apache melepas helmnya dan ber-_high five._

BRAKK

"MANA SOIFON?" Ggio datang dengan kemarahan yang meluap dalam dirinya. Irisnya berkilat marah menemukan sosok Sunsun yang menyeringai.

.

.

.

**Halloo ^o^**

**Bagaimana kabar anda sekalian? Sacha kembali update Between Us, special buat Yanagi-san. Nih, Yanagi-san, yang kamu tagih, hehehe.**

**Sudah tau kan siapa yang pakai **_**cardigan **_**sama yang gebuk Soi**_**, **_**Zumi-**_**san? **_**Duduk Nanao ==**

**Nah, sekarang apa deskripsinya masih kurang, Shiori-san? Kalo iya, protes aja. Mumpung ada kotak protes di seberang XD**

**Dan buat Yumi-san, makassseeh banyakz #alay atas pelajaran yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, **_**sensei**_** #bungkukbadan. Apa di chap ini masih ada yang harus diperbaiki? Bantu saya yaa #geblekdibahasaindo. BTW, aku suka panggilan 'sacc'-mu X9**

**Oke, selengkapnya saya bales lewat PM yee~ Males banyak bacod di sini, ntar ditendang lagi sama readers ==**

**Maaf kalo banyak **_**typo **_**nggak jelas**_**, **_**ngebut nih bikinnya, kasihan sama Yanagi-san =='**

**So, mind to review? Sekalian benerin penulisan saya kalo bisaa~**

**-sacha sacchi-**


End file.
